1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head to be mounted on a liquid ejection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some liquid ejection apparatus, which may typically be inkjet type recording apparatus, one or more liquid tanks storing liquid such as ink are mounted on the liquid ejection head of the apparatus. Since liquid is directly supplied from the liquid tank or tanks to the liquid ejection head of the liquid ejection apparatus of this type, the apparatus does not require any tube for connecting the liquid tank or tanks, whichever appropriate, and the liquid ejection head and other related parts. Therefore, liquid ejection apparatus of this type can be made highly compact and supplied at low cost.
International Publication No. WO2012/054050 discloses a liquid ejection head of this types. The liquid tank containing space of the liquid ejection head is defined by a peripheral wall surrounding the liquid tank contained in the space on all sides and a side wall located at a forward position as viewed in the direction in which the liquid tank is inserted. The side wall is provided with a liquid feed pipe for connecting the liquid tank to the ejection ports of the apparatus. As the liquid tank is loaded in the liquid tank containing space, the liquid feed pipe is forced to run through the liquid supply port of the liquid tank and liquid is supplied from the liquid tank to the ejection ports. The peripheral, wall and the side wall are integrally formed.
In some instances, the liquid tank to be loaded in a liquid ejection apparatus is required to have a large capacity depending on the application of the liquid ejection apparatus. For example, a liquid ejection apparatus may be required to be loaded with a liquid tank having an increased capacity without modifying the remaining features of the apparatus. In some instances, an increasing capacity of only specified kinds of liquid tanks of a liquid ejection apparatus using plural kinds of liquids may be required. For the liquid ejection head described in the International Publication No WO2012/054050 to deal with such a request, the overall configuration of the liquid ejection head needs to modified. However, modifying an entire liquid ejection head including the parts thereof that are not related to the capacity of liquid tank such as the liquid feed pipe is disadvantageous from the viewpoint of economy.